


Head Games

by im2old4this (Tmich)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU No Magic, Belle makes it ALL better, Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold Smut, Blow Jobs, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Healing, Milah is a terrible bitch, No Curse, Oral Sex, Smut, The Great Rumbelle Blow Off, Woobie Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, gold afraid from past hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:59:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tmich/pseuds/im2old4this
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle French and Rum Gold are in a budding romance. He's eager to show her pleasure but doesn't ask for anything in return, almost afraid of her touch. Can she figure out what's going on in her man's head?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head Games

**Author's Note:**

> Milah is only in this as a memory so don't let that deter you from reading. She is nasty piece of work, that bitch. This is a part of "The Great Rumbelle Blow Off" I hope you like it! Please let me know what you think! As always, thanks to Charlotte Ashmore for her Beta skills!

     "What you do for me is incredible but I want, no I need to touch you, to hold you, to make love to you. Why are you so at ease with bringing me pleasure, but will not allow me to do the same for you?”

     "Giving you pleasure gives me great pleasure,” he laughed sheepishly, knowing this argument would go on all night if his darling Belle chose to match her exceptional wit to his. She was clever, not one to be put off, and certainly not one that would allow the truth to be dodged by way of a technically worded question and answer game. He’d be as honest as he could with her.

     "Sweetheart, I don’t want to talk about it. I don’t want to ruin what we have going on right now.”

     Tears welled up, and she tried to blink them back, but they fell from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. She sobbed as she spoke.  
“Don’t you see that is exactly what is happening? Why don’t you want me to touch you more intimately? Can you not stand the thought of my hands on you? What is wrong with me? Have I hurt you in some way? Please just talk to me, Rum.” She stared at him waiting for him to answer her.

     He gathered her into his embrace, sighing deeply as he caressed her hair. “Oh sweetheart, you’re perfect. There is nothing wrong with you. It’s me who has a problem. I don’t want to disappoint you.”

     Belle interrupted him, “That’s not possible.”

“Please , let me speak, Belle. It seems I’m going to lose you either way so here goes.” He drew in a deep fortifying breath. “You recall my ex-wife, Milah?” Belle nodded, afraid to speak and cause him to stop his tale.

     “She was very disappointed in me, in every way. She made no secret of that. She let me know every opportunity she got. Especially during sex, or the lack of I should say. We went years without sex, and I was ok with that. I just stayed for my son. Over time, she tried to use sex as a tool. She’d kiss me, touch me, stir my arousal, and then encourage me to do her bidding with a promise to continue when I returned from whatever task she had for me. Of course I was dumb, desperately wanting to create a happy home for my son, and I fell for it,” he admitted with no small amount of bitterness at the memory. “Of course she was never there when I returned, except the last time. She was drunk, and I guess she decided verbally berating me wasn’t enough. She touched me, undressed me and was kissing me. She teased me and I was confused, but I wanted to make her happy. She was my son’s mother. I told her I wanted to make her happy, and she said it wasn’t possible, I disgusted her, and she spat on me. She moved like she was going to kiss me, there,” he motioned shyly to his groin area, “ and instead she spat on me and told me she couldn’t stand the sight of me, couldn’t stand the thought of touching my disgusting body. She said all I would ever be to any woman was a huge disappointment, and she left.”

     Belle was crying even harder now, but not for herself. No, the hot angry tears spilling over her lashes were for the sweet sad man who sat next to her.

     Belle threw herself into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and jusT holding on tight. “Oh, I’m so sorry,” she whispered as she tightened her embrace. “I am so sorry, Rum, I’m sorry you had to endure that.” She pulled away to look into his eyes, “You do know she was wrong, don’t you?” She held his face in her hands and kissed him, speaking to him in between kisses. She placed a kiss on his forehead, “You have never,” she stopped to kiss each side of his face, on his cheeks, “ever been a disappointment to me.” She kissed his nose and he smiled a bit. “Sweetheart. you do realize that I’m not Milah right?”

    He shook his head sheepishly and she smiled. Suddenly, she figured there was more to the story. “Rum, has there been anyone since the divorce?” Belle asked as she held his hand and rubbed his knuckles with her free hand. “Do you mind if we talk about it?”

     He shook his head yes, “One, five years ago.” he answered, with the same shame and regret on his face as when he spoke of Milah.

     “Let me guess, she wasn’t kind to you either?” He nodded in agreement. “So for most of your life, other than your son, you’ve loved no one and no one has loved you?” Belle asked.

     "Apparently I’m a difficult man to love,” he answered with a dry sardonic laugh.

  
     "Nonsense! I love you, and I have been trying to show you, but you won’t let me.”

 

     Rum looked at her in surprise, “You love me? I love you too, but I was afraid to tell you, afraid you could never love me.”

     She leaned down to whisper in his ear.“I love you very much; please let me show you.” Her hands were resting on his shoulders, and she slowly moved them down his chest to rest at his waist. “Let me touch you. Please?”

     He shuddered, having his beautiful Belle begging to touch him was more than he could handle. He nodded jerkily.

     “No, you have to tell me its ok. I need you to say it. Say it’s ok.”

     “Oh, Belle! Yes, it’s ok. Please touch me,” he said with a groan and closed his eyes.

     She unbuckled his belt and undid the button on his trousers, taking note of how he flinched a bit as she pulled down the zipper. “Hey, look at me. It’s me, it’s Belle,” she said in an effort to calm him, to remind him it was someone who loved him that was touching him. “I love you, Rum. I promise I will never hurt you or betray you.”

     He locked his gaze on hers, and she reached inside his boxers. He cried out as she wrapped her hand around his erection and gently stroked his cock. Her other hand went to cradle his face as she kissed him softly. He trembled at her every movement. He reached down to grasp her wrist, stopping her movements, the demons of his past chasing away any enjoyment he might have received from those few fleeting touches. “Belle, please I need to stop. This can only end in your disappointment. I haven’t done this in a very long time, and even when I did, I was told I was not very good at it.”

     Her poor sweet man, he had been so beaten down and abused. Her heart ached for him, and if he wasn’t ready for sex, she wouldn’t push him. She had to show him how much she desired him, how special he was.  
      “Oh Rum. I need to ask you something uncomfortable.” He nodded, signaling for her to continue, “The last night when … when your ex-wife was so cruel to you, had she done that to you before?”

     He gave her a puzzled look.

     “Ok, let me be more blunt, did she ever ‘kiss you down there’ as you put it?”

     “Oh no, she could hardly stand to kiss my face, much less any other part of my body. I would never ask someone to do such a thing.”

     “Oh darling, I very much want to kiss you, everywhere. Do you trust me?”

     “Of course I do, but…”

     She interrupted him with a kiss and gently pushed at his shoulders, urging him to lie back on the bed. She looked in his eyes with a question, asking for permission, and when he nodded yes to her, she straddled his lap. She reached down to begin unbuttoning his shirt. Each time she got a button open she bent down to kiss and lick at the newly exposed flesh. Once she had made her way to his waist he was trembling. “Let’s take these pants off, shall we?” and she tapped his hips signaling him to raise his body and she gently tugged to pull them over his hips and down his legs.

     She put his pants to the side, but stayed down at the foot of the bed. She kissed and licked at his ankle, moving her mouth up to his calf while slowly crawling closer to him, running the palms of her hands up his legs and then gently scratching at his thighs. She stopped to sweetly kiss his knees, and raised his leg to kiss and lick the back of his knee, swirling her tongue, tickling him, and making him giggle. She moved her attention to the waistband to his boxers, “Can we take these off too?” she asked as she ran her tongue just under the elastic and looked up through her lashes at him with a smirk.  

     “Oh Belle, sweetheart, you can do anything you want,” he said almost in a whisper. He was flushed and panting, his desire to see what she would do next far outweighing his fears of being humiliated once again.

     She hooked her fingers under the elastic and began to slowly remove his boxers. He gasped as his erection sprang free. She placed open mouthed kisses to his hip bone, and then dragged the flat of her tongue across his body to the other hipbone. She continued to kiss and lick from hip to hip moving down a bit with each swipe of her tongue across his body. Her tongue grazed the head of his cock as moved further down his body. She was rewarded with a low growling noise and the reflexive rocking of his hips.

     “Oh Rum, you are so beautiful, I love you so much, I love to look at you, I love to lick you and kiss you. I love the way you taste. Can I lick you some more?” She asked, hoping to assure him she was very much enjoying herself. He didn’t answer with words, just unintelligible noises and a vigorous nodding of his head. She giggled at him and interpreted it as a yes.

  
      She took him in hand, her fingers circling his girth as she gently held his cock and licked him from root to tip, stopping to flick her tongue out over the swollen head and tasting the bead of moisture which was weeping from him. She made one last swipe downward with her tongue before she took all of him in her mouth. She closed her mouth tightly around him and bobbed her head in a slow deliberate manner, up and down his shaft while hollowing her cheeks to suck him firmly. He writhed and twisted beneath her as she worshipped him with her mouth, his fingers twisting in the cool sheets beneath him. She released him from her mouth, making a soft popping noise, and moved up to lie her head next his.

     “Hi handsome,” she said with a smug smirk as she moved to lean on her elbow, resting her head in her hand. “Are you enjoying yourself?”

     He opened his mouth to speak but only a croaking sound came out. Instead, he just looked at her and lazily smiled and nodded.

     She moved to brush his hair back out of his face and kissed his forehead. “Oh, baby, I am so glad. I love you and I love to make you happy. I want you to know what it means to be loved, treasured. Now, I’m not quite done with you,” she purred silkily, and moved back down, and settling herself between his knees once more. She bent down and gently cradled his balls in her hand, raising them up and lowering her face down, nuzzling the underside of his warm sack with her nose as she flicked out her tongue and ran it along the seam of his balls up to the base of his cock. His legs shook and his hips bucked wildly as he cried out in ecstasy. Taking that as a cue she sucked gently at his balls pulling them into her mouth, massaging them with her tongue. He was trembling more than ever now, and she knew he must be close. She released his balls from her mouth, moving her hand up to cradle them and give them a slow, gentle, deliberate tug downwards. Her free hand grasped his shaft with the perfect amount of pressure, her moist pink lips wrapping around the head of his cock and sucking. She worked her hand and mouth in tandem sliding up and down his cock, all the while maintaining the gentle tug on his balls.

     He cleared his throat and tried to speak, his voice raspy and breathless. “Belle, I don’t know how much more of that I can take. You’re driving me mad!” He moved his hands to her head to urge her to move, “Belle, please! I’m going to come. You don’t want me to do that.”

     She refused to be moved away and sucked faster and harder, making her own noises of contentment and enjoyment. She knew he was holding back so she bobbed her head and hand faster and sucked harder. His breathing was erratic and his hips were bucking wildly and she heard him shout out just before she tasted his release, his rich essence warm and wet at the back of her throat. She stayed with him, sucking him and drinking down every drop, refusing to release his cock from her mouth until she was sure he was spent.

     When she went up to kiss his cheek, she noticed he had tears in eyes. “Belle,” he choked out in a broken voice, “that was the most incredible thing I have ever experienced. If I had to die tomorrow, I would leave this earth being the happiest man in the world. I was completely vulnerable, bared and open to you, and you could have done anything to me. I have never before trusted another soul like I have you. I have never felt such bliss. Pleasure mixed with pure emotion. My Belle, I never dreamed I would know love like this. I truly don’t deserve you.”

     "Oh sweetheart, I love you so much. I would never hurt you or ridicule you, for any reason. I want you to know I didn’t do that just for you. I enjoyed it. I love to make you happy. Hearing your voice shake and watching your body quiver; knowing I’m the one responsible for that makes me very excited. I’m very happy you enjoyed yourself, because I would like to do that again.” She giggled as she kissed his cheek.

    “Oh sweetheart, I am yours, and you may do whatever you please. First though, I think it’s time for me to return the favor.” He playfully tightened his grip on her, and rolled them over, causing her to let out a squeal of delight as they settled in for a night of passion they wouldn’t soon forget.


End file.
